El blanco es sagrado y un sacrificio, dijo la bruja en la montaña
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Mientras Gintoki busca los restos de su maestro por todo Edo, llega a un pueblo donde un extraño suceso le muestra sus origenes, sus padres y el porque no los recuerda. (HeadCanon y CanonDivergence)
1. Chapter 1

_**Finalmente después de un mes de no escribir algo diferente he terminado este headcanon. Debo decir que me costó trabajo, este fue el tercer texto que escribir de este tema y el que me convenció de publicarlo.**_

 _ **Primero que nada explico brevemente en resumen. Esta historia se desarrolla cuando Gintoki está buscando los pozos en busca de su maestro. Este episodio sucede en ese trayecto.**_

 _ **Las notas están al término de este TwoShot, digo porque si me quedo largo, no era para un longfic, pero si para algo como esto. Espero que les guste esta idea sobre el origen de Gintoki.**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Me base en la leyenda original de Kintaro, personaje en el que está basado Gintoki, y pues su historia la varie un poco con lo que más me gusta, la magia y las leyendas. Así que la madre original de Kintaro se llama Yama-uba la van a leer muy seguido._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _un poco de gore y angst_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Personajes bueno sólo Gintoki es de Sorachi los demás son de mi loca y genial cabeza_

 _ **Disfruten, feliz lectura.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **El blanco es sagrado y también un sacrificio, dijo la bruja en la montaña.**

 _Can you walk on the water with I, you and I_

 _Oh keep your eyes on the road and live there familiar, with a broken arm_

 _Glowed with gates in a grove, true to life_

Desde que comenzó a buscar los pozos sagrados, los que manaban altana y vivía el dragón, tenía pesadillas constantemente. Su mente se convirtió en un laberinto de cubos de colores, de escenarios desconocidos, sentimientos sin fundamentos, extraños que dicen su nombre con familiaridad y le hacían creer que no estaba solo. Un profundo bosque y una aldea nómada lo invaden. No puede moverse por más que lo intente; sus pies se enraizaron a la tierra como lo hacen los robles y desde las alturas observa la pequeña comunidad. Las casas de campaña tienen como techo hierbas abundantes, verdes y secas, de hilos cuelgan piedras de colores. Las mesas de madera están cubiertas por cazuelas, platos y copas, residuos de lo que fue una cena. No hay nadie, parecen dormir. Siente el brillo de la luna que se filtra por sus ojos, observa un rayo rojo que se inyecta sobre sus pupilas, una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo.

Aquella sensación le hizo brincar sobre el futon y despertar a mitad de la madrugada. Luego de recuperar la respiración, analizó su alrededor para reconocer la posada en la que se hospedo anoche. Limpió el sudor de su frente, luego buscó la jarra de agua que se encontraba a su derecha.

Desde que decidió tomar ese camino no ha dejado de soñar cosas extrañas. Los lugares parecen siempre tan nítidos y reales que duda que sean sueños. Eso lo aterra. Las pesadillas se repiten constantemente y despierta a la misma hora. Conciliar el sueño es un problema. El reloj en la pared le muestra las tres de la madrugada.

En sus episodios escucha un idioma desconocido que proviene tras las cortinas de las casas de campaña, en medio de los árboles, sobre la noche. El terror verdadero apareció al verlos salir de sus escondites. Una docena de manos intentaron llevarlo con ellos, luchó hasta que lo dejaron libre. Mirarlos fue como verse todas las mañanas al despertar, con el mismo cabello desordenado.

Ellos eran como él.

Eran igual a él.

Él se reflejaba en ellos.

El cabello platinado, casi de nieve, de luna, leche escurriendo sobre sus cabezas. Ojos de sangre, rubíes, fuego. Piel pálida, casi enfermiza, insípida, transparente, fantasmal.

Lo miraban curiosos e inquietos. Hablaban un dialecto extraño que siseaba las palabras, era casi igual a una respiración profunda. Al observarlos se veía así mismo y lloraba sin entender porque le provocaban nostalgia.

Su pesadilla siempre era así, el bosque, los seres de cabello blanco y una aldea. Al principio pensó que era su castigo, era la condena que le tocaba por su maestro, por sus amigos, por destruir el corazón de todos al marcharse. O tal vez sean los pozos que le provocan malos pensamientos, otras que es su karma, luego el destino y al final… al final no tiene respuesta. Había ratos que aceptaba su tormento, otros no porque en cada sueño le dolía un poco más la conciencia.

No entendía, como siempre, porque él no entiende de esas cosas profundas, es demasiado simple para darle forma a sus sentimientos.

Sus noches y sus días tienen el mismo escenario, largas veredas, pasillos y encrucijadas, más encrucijadas que lo llevan a ningún lugar. Porque ni en sus sueños ni en la realidad llega a su objetivo final: encontrar a su maestro.

No sabe cuántos kilómetros ha recorrido. Cansado y pensativo, caminó desde el último pozo. A veces piensa en el grupo de idiotas que dejo atrás y sonríe. Aunque no merezca ni siquiera ser recordado. Pensar en ellos le crea dolor.

Un pequeño pueblo se mostró frente a él. Muy conveniente antes de caer la noche. El sendero empedrado y lleno de musgo lo llevaron a la entrada. Una vez cruzó la primera casa, la descubrió vacía, como muchas casas alrededor. Buscó algún habitante que le indicará donde hospedarse. Las calles solitarias le recordaron un pueblo fantasma y si no fuera por una anciana ciega en compañía de la que podría ser su hija, hubiera creído que no había vida.

Gintoki se acercó a ellas y preguntó por un sitio donde descansar. La hija lo observó y amablemente le dio indicaciones, así como recomendaciones de no pasar mucho tiempo en la noche porque el espíritu de una bruja asechaba. Gintoki al escuchar aquello tembló un poco y la voz cambió cuando dio las gracias. Al girar sobre sus pies y tomar camino, la anciana dijo su apellido con la misma familiaridad que lo hacían aquellos seres en sus pesadillas. Se detuvo y la sensación de tener plomo en los pues regresó.

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?― preguntó sin darle la cara. No le sorprendió que conociera su nombre si no que parecía estar al tanto a pesar de tener la vista apagada.

― Has vuelto…― dijo la anciana con nostalgia. Quiso acercarse y tocar sus ropas, sus manos, el cabello. Su hija la contuvo.

― Disculpe a mi madre, ya es mayor… está un poco senil― Hizo una reverencia, tomó a la anciana de la mano y tomaron la dirección contraria que Gintoki.

―… es él, él ha regresado, finalmente descansara― oyó decir a la abuela― seremos libres.

― Mamá, deja de asustar a los viajeros, por eso el pueblo está casi solo― respondió la hija.

Cuando Gintoki iba a ignorar las palabras sin sentido de una anciana, ella dijo algo que atrajo su atención y por un momento lo desvió de su propósito.

"Treinta años han pasado, dime, ¿tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos de sangre?" Gintoki se desplazó velozmente hasta ellas. Impidió su paso y miró a la anciana con curiosidad. La hija se consternó y asustada abrazó a su madre. Iba disculparse por segunda vez pero él la calló.

― ¿Usted me conoce?― su pregunta era más una orden que exigía respuestas― sí, tengo el cabello blanco y los ojos de sangre. ¿Usted sabe quién soy?

En medio de la sorpresa y la declaración, la hija no pudo más que seguir abrazando a su madre, azorada por la situación.

―… ella está aquí― fue la respuesta de la anciana. Miraba el cielo mientras señalaba la montaña.

― ¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¡Oye vieja, no estoy para juegos! ¿De qué demonios habla tu madre?

Hasta ese momento, la hija cayó en cuenta sobre la apariencia de Gintoki y lo examinó cual bicho raro. Agachó la mirada y sin dejar de abrazar a su madre; dijo su nombre y el de su madre. A Gintoki no le resultó familiar el apellido.

― Es él…― insistía la anciana― gracias a Raijin *

Antes que Gintoki entrara en histeria lo invitó a pasar la noche con ellas. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero su madre aprobó la acción. Confundido y preocupado, aceptó. La anciana lucia aparentemente sana, tenía como todas las viejas su piel de pasa y los cabellos grises, llevaba un kimono azul y en sus cabellos un pasador dorado. Sus ojos ciegos reflejaban tortura y dolor, perdió la vista de manera salvaje, casi tormentosa. ¿Habrá sido castigada? La hija en cambio era una mujer en los cuarenta, cansada y marchita. Si alguna vez fue hermosa, se estaba apagando esa luz. Pensó Gintoki una vez dentro de la enorme casa.

Prepararon una habitación y ofrecieron comida. El comedor era sencillo para una casa grande y casi lujosa. La puerta soji estaba abierta, podía ver el jardín y el estanque seco desde ese punto. La hija llegó con té y arroz gohan. Una niña de alrededor de siete años llevaba una charola con un pastel de machia. Lo miraba tímida y sonreía en ocasiones. La comodidad que le brindó la casa fue tan familiar que casi juró haber estado ahí antes. Las paredes crema, el olor a sándalo y lavanda le provocaron dos Déjà vus. Mientras bebían té, la anciana seguía pensativa y masticaba con lentitud el arroz. Así que se dirigió a la hija que esperaba respondiera sus dudas.

― Mi madre ya está mayor, así que ignoré cada una de sus palabras.

― Tú madre me conoce… y bastante bien por lo que sé ve. ¿Por qué me invitaste a pasar la noche? ¿Dónde está tu marido? No quiero que se mal interpreten las cosas.

― Soy viuda, en esta casa sólo vivimos nosotras. Lo traje aquí por mi madre. Ella está bastante calmada desde que lo vio. Los ataques de ansiedad han desaparecido y también ha tomado su medicina.

― Bueno, admito que tengo cierto toque con las ancianas… tenía que soportar a una hace un par meses.

Sin embargo, nadie río. La niña comenzó a jugar con un par de muñecas cercanas. La anciana bebía despacio su té verde.

― Ella cree que eres el hijo de la bruja.

― ¡Es él hijo de la bruja!― exclamó la anciana alterada― Se llama Sakata como su padre… ― su adrenalina hizo que derramara un poco de té en su kimono ― es él… ¡Debes de ir a la montaña! Su espíritu quedó ahí, sellado, a la espera de tu retorno. Al mismo tiempo que nos castiga por no protegerlos. Fuimos un pueblo traidor que abandonó a una familia.

― Mamá… por favor, tranquilízate ― aconsejó la hija mientras limpiaba el kimono viejo― ignórela, está así desde hace unos años.

Contrario a lo que la hija pidió, Gintoki no la ignoró, la miró detalladamente, buscando en ella algo que le asegurara estaba loca o decía la verdad. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué pudo reconocerlo si es invidente? Por otra parte la sensación de haber estado en esa casa antes no podía evitarla. Fue entonces que preguntó cómo se llamaba el pueblo, en el mapa no figuraba. El camino al siguiente pozo estaba despejado, sin ningún rastro de vida.

La hija explicó que ese poblado estaba por desaparecer, quedaban pocos habitantes que le daban vida pero la mayoría huyó años después de la tragedia. Gintoki dijo que tenía toda la noche para escuchar su historia y así hilar la curiosidad que despertó la anciana en él. Al escuchar eso, la abuela sonrió y pareció quedar complacida. Antes de comenzar, la hija llevó a la cama a la pequeña niña quien se despidió efusivamente de Gintoki agitando su mano.

Quedaron solos, con el silencio y las cigarras que cantaban en el jardín. Gintoki se acercó un poco para ver a detalle las cicatrices de sus ojos. La anciana se dio cuenta y dio un respingo.

― Me quemaron los ojos― soltó ― fue una tortura por protegerla, quizá por eso no me ha matado todavía.

― ¿Quién la torturó?― sabía que hablaba de la bruja, pero ella paso a segundo plano cuando supo que alguien más la lastimó.

― Los inquisidores― susurró― no hables de ellos en voz alta… aún quedan unos cuantos y rondan de vez en cuando. Como los mosquitos en las noches cálidas.

― ¿Inquisidores?― Durante toda su vida, Gintoki jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos, la sola palabra se le hacía nueva.

― Sí, llegaron hace muchos años… disfrazados de monjes para evangelizarnos, luego al no conseguir su objetivo se marcharon… después volvieron con esos alienígenas y…

― ¿Amantos? ― no fue nuevo para Gintoki que dos seres repulsivos y asesinos pudieran juntarse para hacer daño― ellos la castigaron…

― Fue lo mejor― aquella confesión no la esperó― así no vi como quemaban a tu madre y mutilaban a tu padre.

Fue un impacto de bala o millones de agujas entrando en su cuerpo, un balde agua fría y el hormigueo del miedo recorriendo ambos brazos y piernas. Su estómago se abrió al sentir una espada atravesándolo. Todo dio vueltas repentinamente. Su vista se nubló y sólo percibió una escala de grises. Creyó escuchar un piano o un shamizen. Sus manos temblaron y derramó el té sobre el pastel de machia. Sintió que las partes que le faltaban a su corazón se armaban para después explotar una y otra vez. Su cerebro estaba suspendido en una imagen confusa donde una mujer era quemada viva y un hombre cercenado con espadas.

Una imagen difusa, casi surrealista se desvanecía como la mezcla de acuarelas de colores en agua.

Él no recordaba a sus padres, a veces dudaba que hubiera nacido de una mujer. Shouyo le preguntó por ellos cuando lo encontró mordiendo una bola de arroz sobre un cadáver pero no supo que responder. Un No fue suficiente para dar lastima y pena ajena. Esa tarde le dijo que era normal, el país estaba en guerra y muchos niños perdieron a sus padres. Estaba bien con eso, con saber que sus padres son una cifra más de la tragedia.

¿Sus tumbas? No le interesó buscarlas. Para él los muertos, muertos estaban y no tenía ningún sentido buscarlos. Sólo eran un montón de huesos bajo la tierra.

Tampoco tenía ganas de esforzarse en recordar quien era su madre porque pereza, nostalgia y miedo. Es por ello que no entendía a la vieja Otose llevándole comida a su difundo esposo, ni a Otae con sus ofrendas al padre y al ex novio.

La boca dulce de Gintoki se secó, su piel de por si blanca tomó un tono translucido que bien pudo ser su mismo fantasma. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto en el vacío entre la pata de la mesa y el suelo. No reaccionó a ningún sonido o estimulo externo, por ello no sintió las manos de la anciana sobre las suyas. Tenía un espada perforándole la memoria.

― No lo recuerdas… entonces, ella cumplió su palabra.

No comprendía porque el shock si sus sentidos estaban en la dirección correcta, tratar de encontrar los restos de su maestro, destruirlo y así poder descansar. Sin embargo, esa aventura lo retorció hasta el alma y los ancestros.

― Pobre de ti, Gintoki. Un día vas a regresar a donde perteneces, con los que son como tú. Si estás vivo, es por un favor a ella… a Yama-uba. La bruja de la montaña. Tu madre… la hija de…

Cada palabra de la vieja era como escuchar un violín mal afinado, pasar las uñas por un pizarrón. Lastimaba sus oídos. Un veneno invisible se deslizó por su garganta, su sangre ardió. No entendió porque el dolor, porque la agonía si no tenía conexión con su existencia. Esa mujer sin duda también era una bruja, si no como explicar tanta tristeza.

― ¡Madre! ¿Qué has hecho?― la hija entró a la habitación preocupada por el estado traumático de Gintoki.

Era un muñeco pálido con lágrimas congeladas en las mejillas y las manos entumidas por un frío indescriptible.

―… Ten cuidado, madre, su memoria es igual de frágil que un jarrón de porcelana china. No está listo. Misma me dijiste que si regresaba debíamos ser amables.

La anciana no respondió, observó complacida el estado de Gintoki que con ayuda de la hija regresaba a la normalidad. Bebió un poco de té y recibió aire con un abanico. Ella miraba con desdén a su madre.

Diez minutos basto para recuperar a Gintoki y que la temperatura regresara a su normalidad. Estaba a dos de un coma diabético por culpa de la anciana y su cruel confesión.

― No le creas nada…― repitió la hija con la mirada llena de angustia― las cosas no son tan sencillas pero… si quieres respuestas, debes ir a la montaña.

― ¡No!― gritó la anciana― sí él va a la montaña puede que no regrese… no es el momento. Ella lo quiere devuelta hasta que haya cumplido sus metas en esta vida.

― ¡Mamá! ― la hija sólo pudo exclamar ante la declaración. Miró a su invitado que seguía mirando la nada.

― Sí eres más sutil tú, entonces cuéntale― la anciana le reprochó a su hija, parecía cada vez más lucida. Pudiera ser la adrenalina, el entusiasmo de tener a Gintoki frente a ella que la motivo a decir la verdad.

La mujer suspiró cansada y bebió té. La noche comenzaba a expandirse por el pueblo, su frescura aclimataba la habitación, el viento mecía las hojas y traía sonidos lejanos, cantos de grillos, de aves y las copas de los árboles armonizar una sinfonía funesta que llevaba al drama. La cabeza de Gintoki comenzó a doler, como si fuera una resaca de la borrachera anterior. Las sienes se sentían calientes y punzaban. Sus manos se hincharon a causa de la presión del azúcar.

― Deje el drama abuela y comienza por el principio, tengo toda la maldita noche… ― después miró a la hija― si van a romperme el corazón, al menos deberían traer un poco de alcohol.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, la hija no había sonreído y al escuchar su petición, esbozó una sonrisa amable y de inmediato fue por sake. De nuevo solos, Gintoki retó a la anciana. Olvido el dolor de cabeza, el sudor de sus manos y la miró.

― Hable… mañana por la mañana retomaré mi viaje. He cruzado medio Edo y no descansaré hasta encontrar lo que buscó. Estar aquí es tiempo prestado. La escucho.

― Así es, Gintoki, estar aquí es tiempo prestado, tiempo que no existe, un lugar desaparecido de los mapas, tu pueblo natal que se ha quedado en el olvido, como tu pasado.

El sake no tardó en llegar, justo a tiempo cuando la mujer comenzó a narrar la historia como si se tratará de un cuento, una leyenda que probablemente se cuente años después de su muerte. Relato arcaico, antes de los Amanto, antes de los hombres, cuando los dioses llegaron a la Tierra y se instalaron. Es ahí, en ese preciso momento donde el linaje de Gintoki toma forma y se expande debajo de un roble, entre el muérdago y las salamandras. En tierras de barbaros, tierras lejanas, llenas de sangre y coraje, cubierta de magia y cazadores.

Cuando los toros blancos se sacrificaban en luna llena bajo un gran roble y se leían las entrañas del animal. Cuando el blanco se creó como sacrificio y pureza. El blanco que representa al clan de Gintoki.

Quiso preguntar dónde se encontraba esa tierra, quienes eran esos barbaros, porque los toros blancos y que culpa tenía él de tener el permanente natural. Guardo silencio cuando la anciana dijo que su madre provenía de una familia de semidioses o eso decía ella. Porque nació de aquellas sacerdotisas que abandonaban su isla sagrada cada noche de Walpurgis*, para mezclarse con los hombres y procrear niños sagrados que nacerían en octubre y noviembre. Y Gintoki recordó que en el mes de octubre era su cumpleaños. Bebió un poco de sake para disminuir la contracción de su abdomen.

Continuó la anciana mirando los ojos rojos de Gintoki al mismo tiempo que le explicaba que su madre y su estirpe, eran así descendientes de una diosa blanca, a la que se consagra con velas azules y blancas, ofrendan claveles blancos y orquídeas. Una diosa que en su nombre llevaba el brillo y el amanecer. Brigit*.

Una punzada en la nuca lo hizo enderezar su columna vertebral. El sólo nombre tenía un poder extraordinario que él creyó reconocer en su mismo esqueleto, blanco y fuerte.

Aquella bruja de la montaña, vivió en medio de un bosque con los suyos, con los pocos que quedaban, aislados de toda civilización, por miedo, por seguridad. Eran temidos y acusados por los hombres comunes, de brujos, asesinos, malditos y peligrosos. Ocultos en medio de la noche y la naturaleza, así creció la bruja Yama-uba. Con sus trenzas plateadas y vestidos floreados verdes, aprendió las mancias de su arte mágica, movía el caldero y leía las piedras. Desde muy niña fue entrenada para hacer sortilegios y romper cráneos con ayuda de un báculo hecho de sauce blanco. Árbol sagrado que le dio poder y fertilidad. Gracias a esas habilidades pudo luchar junto a sus dos hermanos mayores que forrados en armas y fuerza, conseguían destruir a sus enemigos. Defendían su tribu y a los suyos, justo como se los inculcó su padre y su padre a él, el sabio anciano que los dirigía. Muchas veces pelearon contra los inquisidores. Encapuchados que cubrían su rostro con máscaras de metal, en armaduras de acero con símbolos en la pechera y el faldón. Escudaban sus fechorías a nombre de un dios solar, castigaban bajo las órdenes de un libro y juraban en nombre de la cruz terminar con todo lo que ofendiera a su iglesia. Por ello tuvieron que huir una madrugada de su aldea improvisada que les dio cobijo durante tantos años. Dieron gracias a la tierra y al río por el alimento y partieron a rumbos desconocidos.

Aquel bosque y cabañas improbadas le recordaron a sus sueños. Juraba conocer el campamento y sus habitantes. Los cabellos blancos de los hermanos de su madre, que pensar en ello eran casi increíble. Ir de un lado a otro suministrando armas, mapas, provisiones para sobrevivir el largo viaje. Aquella conexión lo asustó y bebió más sake, como si con ello pudiese borrar las pesadillas y la relación que existía entre ellas y el pasado de su madre. Mientras más sake tomaba, las imágenes en su mente se hacían cada vez más borrosas hasta el punto de desaparecer. Sus ojos entonces cubrieron las escenas y podía ver a la tribu caminar en medio del bosque, guiados por antorchas y un hombre anciano al frente de la comitiva.

Era su familia, los ancestros, ese linaje perdido que creyó no existía.

Una mujer de cabellos cortos que le recordó así mismo cuando se trasformó en mujer, lo atravesó. Llevaba un niño en brazos que bien pudo ser Gintoki a esa edad. Gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó, miró al cielo pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo una niña con el cabello blanco trenzado y un vestido floreado lo observó al final de la caravana.

Era su madre a los catorce años.

Sonrió al verlo. Después paso de él.

El sake debió contener algún alucinógeno que le causó visiones y lo llevó directo a la historia de la anciana. Se sintió parte de la vegetación y el ambiente sombrío que daban las fugas. Sus pesadillas se convirtieron en su realidad y no tenía forma de salir. Intentó pellizcando su brazo derecho pero no sucedió nada, ni siquiera sintió el dolor. Una corriente de aire lo arrastró hasta donde su clan caminaba. Sus cabellos blancos brillaban con la luna y la luz de las antorchas.

Algo de él se reflejó en cada uno de ellos, en la mirada triste de un muchacho de dieciocho años que bien podía ser un primo; con ayuda de un pasador evitaba que sus cabellos enmarañados cubrieran sus ojos. Le recordó a sí mismo cuando estaba en la guerra. Dos hombres altos y fornidos eran la representación de lo que él no era y no sería nunca. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello hasta la cintura que ató en una coleta, poseía un par de hachas en su espalda. El otro consiguió que su cabello quedara quieto cortando la mayor parte de las puntas, dos espadas afiladas en cada lado de su cuerpo. Un hombre mayor que ellos, de barba blanca y cabellos largos sueltos, caminaba a paso lento, sosteniendo una antorcha. El anciano al frente recitaba una canción que Gintoki creyó recordar.

"Caminaron por tres lunas, atravesaron ciudades y bosques" oyó la voz de la anciana que provenía de los cielos o de alguna parte de la oscuridad. Entendió que el sake lo indujo al sueño, dentro de la historia.

Conforme la anciana narraba partes de la historia y las describía, aquel entornó se transformaba. Así fue como presenció una batalla sangrienta donde puso ver el poder de aquella raza. Reconoció el coraje en sus golpes, la furia de sus miradas. Una desesperación por la victoria y la venganza. Peleaban con fiereza contra los Amanto e Inquisidores que doblaban el número. Eso no pareció importar al hombre de barba a quien la joven de cabello trenzado y sus dos hermanos llamaban padre. Gintoki no quito su vista de él, peleaba con tres espadas, dos en sus manos y una en su boca, además, en los talones tenía navajas así como en una filosa espada saliendo de su espalda que pasaba de su cabeza. Nunca había visto a nadie pelear de esa forma. Hubiera querido entender lo que decían pero hablaban un idioma distinto, sólo consiguió entender "Papá".

Por otra parte aquellos hombres que doblaban su estatura tenían una fuerza sorprendente que conseguían romper cabezas con sus manos. Cada golpe rompía rocas, sus afiladas armas cortaban el viento y partían en dos a los inquisidores. Su pequeña madre, también era poderosa, mientras con su mano derecha usaba hábilmente el báculo de madera, con la otra mano lanzaba algo que brillaba de color azul. Brincaba sobre las cabezas de los Amanto y parecía volar. Aquellas luces azules caían sobre la cabeza de sus enemigos para después golpearlos con la madera. El campo de batalla le hizo hervir la sangre, quería participar, ayudarlos a vencerlos. Porque conocía la impotencia, el dolor, la agonía de ser reprimidos por esos seres.

Quería pelear.

"A pesar de ser menos en número consiguieron vencer, aunque a un alto costo" la voz de la anciana reconstruyó el escenario para dar paso a una procesión funeraria. Donde algunos cuerpos flotaban en una balsa de madera y eran incinerados mientras la corriente del río los llevaba lejos. Buscó a la mujer que se parecía a Ginko y a su pequeño Appo pero no los encontró. Miró las llamas y comprendió que la muerte era una constante en su familia. Los oyó cantar, recitar mientras arrojaban flores al río. La jovencita miró a Gin por un momento, después agachó sus ojos a la tierra. "Conforme avanzaban a tierras de Asia, perdían más miembros del clan, ya fuera por los Amanto o los Inquisidores, o por el cansancio. Cinco meses después, el viejo anciano murió antes de cruzar tierras soviéticas/eslavas. Durante tres días, los pocos demonios blancos que quedaban, se dedicaron al luto. No sólo habían perdido un familiar, si no al guía y sabio" Narraba la anciana. Observó a la niña que había desatado las trenzas de su cabello y cambiado su vestido floreado por uno blanco, ataviada de joyas y piedras preciosas en su cuerpo. Limpió sus lágrimas y coronó a su padre como el nuevo sabio anciano. Todos hicieron una reverencia y continuaron el recorrido.

"Ella dijo que sus hermanos murieron por protegerla a ella y su padre. Fue la última vez que pelearon junto a ellos. Luego tuvieron que escapar. Ya no quedaba nadie del clan más que ellos dos. Se extinguieron como civilización" dijo la anciana y Gintoki miró a los grandes pilares caer en manos de los inquisidores. Fueron encerrados en jaulas, como bestias, tratados peor que animales y probablemente torturados. No supo que sucedió porque la visión se borró y lo transportó al llanto de la joven que cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Su padre encendió una vela blanca que se consumía lentamente.

― ¿Hasta dónde me vas a llevar anciana?― preguntó Gintoki intentando tocar el cabello blanco de la muchacha.

"Paciencia, aún no terminamos… "

 **-o-**

 **Es verdad… continua en el siguiente capítulo, que sí está publicado :D Nada más que era muy largo por eso lo dividí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les vaya entreteniendo al menos.**

 **Continuamos… ¿en dónde está metido Gintokis?**

 **-o-**

"Ella dijo que se dirigían al imperio Mongol, porque uno de sus primos, el cual era viajero e investigador, había conseguido aprender muchos idiomas y conocer culturas. Consiguió la amistad y alianza del pueblo mongol. Ellos podían resguardarlos" Él era malo con la historia, con las matemáticas, no daba una en la escuela, pero bien conocía de que pueblo estaba hablando. Guerreros temidos y respetados, pero también vencidos por el pueblo de Edo. Mientras analizaba ese hecho, un vértigo de imágenes se disolvía a su alrededor hasta llevarlo a un desierto y de nueva cuenta un campamento. Las carpas blancas estaban teñidas de sangre, algunas quemadas, caballos muertos sobre el suelo, guerreros con lanzas atravesadas, destazados, cabezas sobre estacas enterradas en la tierra. "Llegaron tarde" comentó la anciana. "Dijo que habían llegado tarde, los inquisidores se aparecieron días antes de llegar al campamento. Los acusaron de cómplices y un sinfín de idioteces porque los mongoles no siguen las reglas de la iglesia católica. Cuando ella llegó, vio la cabeza de su primo en una estaca. Dijo haber llorado siete días y siete noches su muerte, ya que era la única esperanza" Gintoki la vio llorar amargamente. Su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una niña y tenía el cabello mucho más largo. Una capa azul cubría su vestido blanco y los atributos que tenían todas las mujeres de su familia. Una belleza especial que ni el amargo dolor pudo opacar.

De rodillas frente a los restos de una cabeza sin ojos, sin dientes y con algunos restos de cabello largo en su cabeza, lloraba y repetía el nombre de aquel familiar. El padre de la muchacha estaba a su lado, diciendo palabras ajenas. Ella gritó y el eco le devolvió el lamento.

―… oye, vieja, quiero parar― dijo Gintoki con los puños apretados, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas― esa mujer me transmite su dolor… no lo entiendo. ¿También eres una bruja?

"Mamá, apiádate de él" oyó decir a la hija. Los sentidos de Gintoki se alertaron al escuchar una sonrisa débil por parte de la anciana. "No, ella quería que fuera así" la escuchó, la anciana estaba más lucida que senil. Se sintió idiota, había caído en una trampa. ¿Por qué? "Escucha Sakata Gintoki, esto no es cosa mía, es cosa de ella… yo sólo sigo su petición. Finalmente entre brujas nos ayudamos" Al decir aquello, la joven en la que se había transformado su madre lo miró en medio de la nada. Un espacio oscuro y solitario que no existía en ningún plano. La brillantes de su cabello y si vestido lo deslumbraron. Aquella luz intensa fue confortante, como si en ello un abrazo rodeara su cuerpo y un "todo estará bien" lo tranquilizara.

"Continuaron caminando resignados a morir en cualquier momento. Su última esperanza había sido desvanecida… no había más a donde ir, o eso creyeron. Sin embargo, llegaron a un puerto en China" Gintoki observó a la par caminar por el muelle en busca de un barco o alguien que los llevara. "Ellos no hablaban ningún idioma conocido y era difícil comunicarse. Ningún marino chino quiso llevarlos, hasta que encontraron a un hombre que a cambio de diez monedas de oro y con ayuda de un mapa viejo, aceptó llevarlos. Su viejo padre señaló un país en medio del agua a unos kilómetros de China. El capitán entendió que querían viajar a Edo"

Fue entonces que Gintoki se encontró dentro del camarote de un barco, mirando a la hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y labios rosas que miraba a su padre con tristeza. Hablaban en su lengua y aunque no entendiera el significado de sus palabras, el sentimiento resonaba en él como una canción. El hombre tomó las manos de su hija y las besó. Hizo un juramento, Gintoki lo supo, porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo si ella viviera. Y la observaba como si fuera una obra de arte, la magnificencia del mar al amanecer, el espacio.

Ella sonrió como respuesta ante la mirada asombrada de él.

"Su padre le prometió que pasará lo que pasará ella no moriría, conseguirían llegar a Edo y se esconderían un tiempo, así tuvieran que teñir sus cabellos de negro, renunciando a su propia naturaleza" El barco comenzó a moverse. Fue entonces que un hombre de cabello negro y coleta apareció, ofreció dos almuerzos. Su apariencia y vestimenta le recordaron a Kagura y a su hermano. Era un Yato, su paraguas lo llevaba en la espalda y era bastante amable. "Un hombre de otro planeta les ofreció comida, estaba un poco aterrada, él hombre desbordaba una fuerza y poder tal que podía destruir un planeta si quisiera. A pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma, pudo entenderlos, fue bueno con ellos" Dijo su nombre a forma de que entendiera, señalándose a sí mismo y repitiendo su nombre. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, habían dado un paso para comunicarse. El muchacho habló mandarín con el capitán, idioma que tampoco entendió Gintoki y dejo que la anciana narrara.

El primer día en barco no pasó nada trascendental, el viaje se tornó cómodo y hasta tranquilo. Ambos miraban desde la cubierta el océano. Dejaron atrás su pasado y el miedo. Él abrazó a su hija y besó su frente, hablaban animadamente de lo que harían al llegar a Edo. "Dijo que su padre compraría una casa y se dedicarían a la agricultura y quizá un día ella viviría como una persona normal"

Eso no sucedió, porque por la noche, el barco fue atacado por dos naves, una Amanto y otra de los Inquisidores, Gintoki lo descubrió por su escudo, la cruz y las rosas alrededor de ella. El joven Yato peleó a lado de su abuelo. Destruyeron el barco y la joven cayó al mar junto con tres tripulantes más, la subieron a una lancha. Se alejaban a toda prisa, ella sólo observó cómo peleaba su padre antes que el barco se hundiera por completo y el Yato golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a los Amanto.

"Nunca volvió a ver a su padre ni al Yato, porque el barco de los Inquisidores estalló, quemando todo a su alrededor. Ella lloró mientras viajaban a la deriva en el océano. No tenían alimento ni agua. Era cuestión de tiempo para que murieran. Desesperada, paso el día implorando a sus dioses por una salvación. El mar le respondió… Un barco de Edo pasaba por esas aguas y salvó a los náufragos.

Y ahí era donde empezaba su historia. Donde Sakata-sama conoció a la bruja Yama-uba y la llevó con él porque le pareció la criatura más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Hechizado por sus cabellos blancos y los ojos de fuego la llevó con él. Sakata era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos oscuros y ojos pardos. Vio en él muchas de sus manías, sacarse los mocos, dormir con las piernas sobre el escritorio y sobre todo la fascinación por lo dulce y el gusto por las mujeres y el alcohol. Sin embargo, Sakata era importante, era miembro de una familia política y guerrera. A Sakata le gustaba viajar para distraer su mente y porque odiaba las responsabilidades.

Definitivamente era su padre, porque holgazaneaba como él y vivía del dinero de su familia.

"… pero cuando la vio, quiso ser otro, ocuparse de ella, darle todo lo que pidiera, hacerla su esposa y nunca dejarla. A pesar que su familia lo desheredara y consiguiera todo el desprecio del pueblo por casarse con una extranjera con aspecto sospechoso"

Los vio salir de la ciudad y dirigirse al pueblo donde estaba Gintoki en ese momento. "Ella aprendió muy rápido el idioma y las costumbres. Dejo sus vestidos blancos occidentales por los kimonos, incluso acomodó sus cabellos de forma apropiada. Se convirtió en una señora a sus veinte años. Sakata se hizo responsable de ella y llegaron a este pueblo. Gracias a sus influencias con la política, consiguió un empleo en el gobierno local. Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que no era una mujer ordinaria. Una bruja huele a otra bruja, sabes… sólo que ella poseía un conocimiento distinto al mío"

Los vio caminar tomados de la mano bajo una sombrilla por una de las calles del pueblo. Las mujeres la observaban curiosas y los hombres asombrados de su belleza. Caminaban hacia él. Gintoki quería despertar cuando ambos lo miraron. Sakata le imponía una especie de respeto ajeno, no tenía nada que ver con el que sentía por Shouyo o el cariño hacia él. Era distinto, como si de su pecho naciera la necesidad de correr hacia él y lo recibiera con un abrazo. Que cargara su pesado cuerpo y diera vueltas. Se sintió extraño y no quería entender que era. Sakata imponía su presencia como un general, como el mismo Shogun o el Emperador. Era una autoridad suprema a la cual él, con toda su irreverencia y testarudez, no podía desobedecer.

"Tu padre había cambiado por completo, era un hombre temido y respetado. Muchos decían que con sólo mirar a otros conocía sus miedos y sus defectos. Aunque también era justo" Gintoki jamás sería como él, nunca en la vida podría llegar a imponer tanto respeto y confianza. Por un momento se negó a ser hijo de un hombre tan honorable.

"Eran un matrimonio joven pero a pesar de ello, se comportaban como niños malcriados por la calle, él siempre estaba comiendo dulces, ella tomando leche de fresa con pan. Cuando él se sacaba los mocos con el dedo meñique, ella se limpiaba la cerilla del oído de la misma manera. A veces quedaban contemplando la luna llena hasta muy noche. Luego los encontraba compartiendo dulces con los niños del pueblo. Su felicidad no era un mito, pero ella tenía la tragedia en su mirada hasta que llegó una mañana de junio a esta casa"

Cada una de las escenas que describió la anciana tenía un color distinto, entre sepia y gris, olían a hierbabuena y té verde. Su corazón sintió calidez y una especie de humo abrazó sus pulmones.

Se llama paz.

Aquella casa que juró conocer, se presentó, más cuidada y colorida que como la vio hace unas horas. El sol se filtraba por el jardín vivo y atravesaba el estanque cargado de peces koi. Había un naranjo que despedía su aroma. Ya había estado ahí incluso antes de nacer.

Su madre atravesaba el jardín despacio, con sus diminutos pies en las sandalias, su padre la acompañaba sin soltar su mano.

"Dijo esa tarde que los niños nacidos en Octubre y Noviembre son sagrados entre su pueblo. Porque se procrean durante la noche, cuando su gente daba gracias por las cosechas y la fertilidad de la Tierra. Esa época en la que el Dios joven despierta su virilidad, desea a la Diosa. Se enamoran, se unen y la Diosa queda embarazada*. La energía de la primavera alcanza su punto máximo, el fuego arde como grandes hogueras que calientan el corazón de los hombres. Tú fuiste concebido de la misma manera entre Abril y Mayo"

Su cerebro no entendía completamente aquella información. La relación de los meses con las ceremonias era nuevo. Trataba de comprender a través de los rubíes de su madre que se acariciaba su vientre un poco abultado. Fue la primera vez que escuchó sus voces, entendió perfectamente cada palabra de su madre. Poseía un asentó profundo y siseaba las palabras como lo haría una serpiente. Un hombre que intuyó era el marido de la anciana, se sentó a su lado y sacó un estetoscopio de un maletín. La anciana mencionó que era médico y a pesar de las recomendaciones que le hizo a la Señora Sakata, ella no quiso ir a una clínica. Tenía miedo.

Ella siempre vivió en lo profundo de sus miedos y traumas. Haber perdido todo lo que tenía por ser diferente. Soportar la vida entre suspiros y lágrimas junto a un hombre que le juraba amor eterno, no era sencillo.

"Lo hizo por ti" dijo la anciana. "Ella no quería que te atraparan, que padecieras su miseria. Eran los únicos de su especie"

Gintoki sintió la humedad en sus ojos y sus manos débiles, tan débiles que no podían ni sostener sus uñas, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. " _Sé que vendrán, un día… no quiero darles el milagro que me dio la Diosa"_ explicó entre llanto. Al verla su estómago se revolvió, como si estuviera a punto de caer de un acantilado y no hubiera nada para sostenerlo. Sakata la abrazó, después con la humildad que caracteriza a su familia, inclinó su cabeza al suelo y le rogó al doctor que dejará a su mujer dar a luz en esa casa.

"No había forma de decir que no. Mi esposo siempre creyó que esa mujer estaba maldita. Porque algunos vecinos decían que la habían visto bailar desnuda cerca del río, a las faldas de la montaña. Controlaba el fuego, dominaba el agua y aunque las cosechas eran abundantes de que ella llegó al pueblo, también estaba el miedo. Los inquisidores aparecerían, estábamos condenados… Todos moriríamos. Aun así, Sakata juró proteger el pueblo con su vida. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer un simple espadachín contra esos monstruos?"

La respuesta estaba en la punta de su lengua, sin embargo, no pudo hablar, no articulo sonido su garganta y se tragó la frase. Claro que podría, si ese hombre era su padre lo consideraba fuerte, hábil y justo. Ganaría, estaba seguro.

"La mañana que naciste, hizo una ventisca poderosa que arrancó todas las hojas de los árboles de una sola vez. Otoño se manifestó con fuerza, llegó de la misma forma que tú. Fuerte, combativo, arrasador, frío, muy frío" La escena que se mostró, se vio difusa, casi borrosa, escuchó el llanto de un bebe que sostenía la silueta de su madre. Sus cabellos blancos largos se esparcían por toda la cama. Olía a oliva y el viento soplaba fuerte, agitando todo a su paso. Un golpe seco hizo brincar a todos en la habitación. Gintoki vio los troncos del naranjo sobre el suelo.

"Ahí empezó toda la maldición… pero yo también te quise ver crecer y vivir. En realidad todos, pero ella dijo que al pedir algo al universo siempre tienes que dar algo a cambio. Es la ley de causa y efecto. Perfectamente consciente de su decisión, te protegió hasta el final… mira"

Verse así mismo correr por las calles persiguiendo luciérnagas no era algo que recordara. Su memoria estaba desecha. Ese niño era irreconocible para él, sin embargo, estaba ahí, sonriendo a su madre que caminaba siempre de la mano de su padre. Apenas pronunciaba palabras pero ya corría, ya brincaba. Era un torbellino de alegría. Su kimono azul rey hacia resaltar sus cabellos blancos que se agitaban cada vez que saltaba queriendo atrapar un insecto. Era una dinamita. Sus padres no podían controlarlo. A Sakata le faltaba carácter y ella era bastante paciente. Su hiperactividad lo hacía ser un niño problemático. Una ametralladora de palabras que parecía querer apresurar el tiempo. Trepaba árboles, perseguía ratones, pintaba paredes… corría despreocupado por las calles del pueblo a la dulcería. Nunca se enfermaba. Sakata lo consentía demasiado, cumplía todos sus caprichos. Lo único que conseguía dormirlo, era una canción que cantaba su madre en su lengua nativa. Hablaba sobre un toro blanco que era sacrificado en luna llena antes de cortar el muérdago del roble. Definitivamente no era una canción para un niño, pero sólo así, Gintoki se dormía. Esa fue la única escena que vio de su niñez marchita. La última vez que vio la sonrisa de su madre y las advertencias de su padre al niño antes que tropezara con una piedra. No hubo más familia feliz, no hubo tampoco un recuerdo que dejara grabado en el mundo que existió. Todo fue destruido.

"No avisaron, entraron y lo destruyeron todo. No hubo tiempo de protegernos. Sakata alcanzó a reunir algunos hombres para defender el pueblo pero era ya tarde, murió mucha gente a manos de los Inquisidores." Lo demás fueron masacres y gritos, angustia y sangre, restos humanos, cabezas, fuego.

"Mi esposo murió para defenderme pero fue en vano" Los inquisidores tomaron a la joven anciana por ese entonces, le hicieron preguntas, querían saber dónde estaba Yama-uba y al no obtener respuesta, quemaron sus ojos con un líquido verdoso y después pasaron una vela sobre los parpados. Sellando la vida, los colores, la luz… la existencia de oscuridad. "La realidad era que no sabía dónde estaba… todo sucedió tan rápido, no la volví a ver jamás. Sólo recuerdo su rostro vagamente, su rostro feliz y sus ojos tristes."

Luego de la tortura, pudo ver un grupo de Amantos inspeccionando la casa, sacando a golpes a los moradores, asesinando a quienes se oponían a ellos o no daban información. Querían a Yama-uba, le gritaban, clamaban su sangre y amenazaban con devastarlo todo si no aparecía. Fue que Sakata, mal herido y bañado en sangre se presentó frente al líder inquisidor. Un hombre con túnica café, dijo ser un fraile, monje, padre, lo miró con burla.

Pelearon. Su padre utilizaba golpes certeros, precisos, fuertes y dirigidos a matar, igual que él. Su rostro deformado por la ira fue un perfecto reflejo de sí mismo. Su sangre también estaba hirviendo al mismo tiempo al ver la batalla. Quería entrar, despedazarlos a todos, cortarlos en miles de pedazos, gritar, comérselos si fuera necesario.

Odio tenía en la comisura de sus labios, escurría saliva, como un perro rabioso. Su padre también.

"Mi hija, en ese entonces una niña, lo vio todo" decía la anciana con voz débil. "Atraparon a Sakata, lo ataron y lo usaron como rehén, creyeron que de esa forma aparecería ella, pero no paso. Después de tres días lo mutilaron como ganado. Cortaron ambas piernas, después sus brazos, cortaron su lengua, las orejas… ellos, los Inquisidores más que los Amanto, disfrutaban cada corte. Por cada rebanada en su carne decían frases en un idioma extraño que provenían de un libro blanco" Y del libro blanco que mencionó la anciana destellaba una luz en medio de las hojas. Le arrojaban agua de una botella de cristal mientras hacían la señal de la cruz frente a él. "Ellos sabía que Yama-uba se daría cuenta lo que le hacían a su esposo, la querían ver sufrir y al su vez desatar su poder"

¿A dónde se fue? Se preguntó Gintoki una vez todo el espacio se tiño de negro, un cubo negro donde resaltaba su permanente natural y su kimono blanco.

"Ella huyó a la montaña" esta vez su hija era quien narraba la historia. "Contigo, en sus brazos… no sabemos que sucedió, pero ella regresó al pueblo sin ti"

La oscuridad se desvaneció y en su lugar quedo cubierto por un bosque, los rayos de sol filtrándose entre las hojas, pasando por su cabeza diminuta. La percepción de las cosas había cambiado, incluso sus manos eran pequeñas, sus piernas cortas, su voz débil. Gintoki estaba dentro de su cuerpo a los tres años. Por primera vez pudo ver a su madre tan cerca de sus ojos. Ambos poseían las mismas características y el aroma, un aroma peculiar que sólo emitían las plantas cercanas al mar, entre humedad, sándalo y salitre. Gintoki la llamó con una voz pequeña, inaudible.

" _Escúchame bien, Gintoki… si muero, no vas a recordar nada. Correrás lo más lejos y atravesaras el bosque… Estarás bien, los ancestros te cuidan. Eres un milagro, así que no te dejaran morir. No a ti. Eres el único… tu fuerza es el vestigio de nuestra existencia"_ Su voz infantil gritó ¡NO! Observó con ternura su berrinche a la mitad del bosque, ni sus golpes débiles al suelo o las ramas que le arrojaba a la cabeza. " _Hijo…_ " Lo abrazó fuerte, dejo que ahogara el llanto en su pecho y cerró los ojos. " _Te prometo que nos encontraremos aquí, de nuevo… pase lo que pase, nos volveremos a ver en la montaña. Cuando estés listo, vendrás. Ahora tienes que vivir. No quiero que cargues con tragedias familiares, venganzas innecesarias. Sólo quiero que vivas… corre entre los árboles, fórjate un destino, crea tu vida, libre, lejos de tus raíces, porque por triste que parezca, esto es una maldición también"_ Los brazos de mamá fueron el lugar más reconfortante que conoció en toda su existencia, los latidos de su corazón le daban aliento, esperanza, las caricias sobre sus cabellos eran somníferos, dardos tranquilizantes. La abrazó. Le dijo que la amaba. _"No vas a recordar nada… hasta que volvamos a vernos, pero ese día, tampoco vas a regresar"_ Con esa promesa, se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo, caminando de espaldas. Intentó alcanzarla, pero sus pequeños pies se enredador y cayó al suelo. La maleza, las ramas, troncos y la tierra, se trenzaron, formando una barrera por donde un pequeño niño de su edad no pudiera pasar.

La montaña escuchó sus lamentos, llamar a su madre. La Tierra quiso cobijarlo cuando las hojas acariciaban su piel. Gintoki se aferró a las piedras y las arrojó a los árboles, intentó separar las hierbas, fue inútil.

"Cuando regresó Yama-uba, vestía un hermoso kimono blanco, manchado de tierra y lodo en la parte inferior" relató la hija. "Entró al pueblo caminando sobre la sangre seca, los restos de las casas y algún cadáver que aún no se retiraba. Su cabello blanco ondeaba como si cada hebra fuera una serpiente. Sus ojos ya no eran rubíes, eran lava ardiendo, fuego, era la venganza de su familia. Me escondí tras un montón de escombros. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Ella era aterradora, su hermoso rostro se deformó y había unos colmillos que comenzaron a salir bajo sus labios. De su espalda sacó un báculo blanco de madera. Seis Amanto no esperaron que hiciera más caravana y la atacaron. No sé si ella fue muy veloz, pero a los seis los arrojó por los aires con ayuda de su palo de madera y su mano izquierda, la cual tenía esferas azules… era una bruja autentica. Si yo creía que los Amanto eran terribles y poderosos, espera que los inquisidores tampoco son de este mundo. Sus ojos de reptil y la piel escamosa me provocaron asco pero seguí mirando"

La delicadeza y habilidad de Yama-uba al pelear era sublime, como un valet. Girando sobre su eje en un solo pie, como las bailarinas de cajas de música. Uno a uno de los inquisidores iba despachando. Mientras los vencía se acercaba al líder quien sostenía la cabeza de su esposo como trofeo y mofa. Ella corrió a él dispuesta a clavarle el báculo pero… esos hombres tenían poderes indescriptibles. Suspendió el cuerpo de la bruja por los aires mientras la atormentaba estirando sus extremidades. Rápidamente llegaron más inquisidores que comenzaron atarla, sellaron su boca porque cada palabra que salía de sus labios era un hechizo y el clima cambiaba a su favor.

"Los inquisidores hablaron nuestra lengua y nos perdonaron, dijeron que su Dios era misericordioso y que podríamos vivir porque ya habían atrapado al demonio. Luego le hicieron preguntas, preguntas que no entendíamos, hasta que comenzaron a buscar al niño. Fue entonces que volvieron a matar, esta vez a todos los niños del pueblo, ninguno sobrevivió. Finalmente, Yama-uba con debilidad, después de tres días sin beber ni comer nada, dijo que se había comido a su hijo. Nadie le creyó. No tenía la imagen de ser una asesina. Ella amaba a su hijo… más bien supusimos que lo escondió en algún lugar. Al no obtener respuesta, ataron a Yama-uba a un pilar de madera, rodeada de leña. Arrojaron los restos de su esposo a sus pies, como si le hicieran un favor. Ella no habló, miraba a la montaña con insistencia. Lo que trajo las sospechas de los Amantos y algunos fueron hacía allá. Le juraron que encontrarían a su hijo y lo matarían, no una ni dos, sino por la eternidad. Hubo horas de silencio y espera, mientras el Monseñor como se hacía llamar el líder Inquisidor, preparaba la procesión de la muerte de la bruja. En ese inter, un hombre de cabellos largos y castaños se acercó a ella. Su atuendo era diferente al de todos ellos"

Había terror y asombro en la escena. Gintoki reconoció las ropas del Naruku en ese hombre, sus cabellos castaños no le daban dudas. Era él.

Yoshida Shouyo o quizá Utsuro, no lo sabía.

Estaba muy interesado en aquella pobre mujer de cabellos blancos cubiertos de tierra, sangre y ceniza. Sin embargo, las palabras de Shouyo no parecían ser del interés de la bruja, ella estaba concentrada en la montaña. Deseaba poder escuchar lo que él decía pero no llegaba ninguna palabra.

"Aquel hombre dijo: _‹‹Tú hijo vive. Todo el linaje de tu pueblo vive en él. ¿Qué tan fuerte será?››_ Un inquisidor lo alejó y los sobrevivientes vimos encender la fogata mientras el líder decía palabras extrañas, rociaba el cuerpo de Yama-uba. La vimos morir quemada con vida. Pero ella nunca lloró, sólo miraba a la montaña, ella nunca se quejó. Fue como si su cuerpo no sintiera. Yama-uba ya no estaba ahí"

Todo el tiempo su maestro lo sabía. Él había visto el rostro de su madre antes de morir. La pudo salvar, pudo ayudarla, pero eso jamás… No tener ningún recuerdo de su familia, de su infancia, fue un plan intencionado de su madre. Un seguro de vida, un ancla de protección al mundo. Quizá tampoco era coincidencia que Shouyo lo encontrará, puede que tal vez viera a su madre en él y por eso toda la historia. Porque sabía su origen, el poder que escondían sus manos. Tal vez los únicos que podían frenarlo eran ellos, los hijos de Briga, los demonios blancos, los toros blancos… la luna.

Las llamas ardieron y se alzaban alto, como queriendo tocar el cielo. El olor que despedía el cuerpo era un perfume delicioso que los inquisidores quisieron apagar quemando leña. El humo lo rodeó como una capa uniforme. Adormeciendo de nuevo sus sentidos, llevándolo a un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso dormido en el suelo después de aquella experiencia. La anciana ni su hija se encontraban. No sabía la hora, pero por el cielo despejado y sol debían ser las nueve de la mañana. Caminó por toda la casa buscándolas pero no encontró a ninguna. Supuso que estaban en el jardín muerto, pero tampoco. La casa se sentía pesada, como si una bruma comprimiera todo el entorno. Decidió salir, probablemente habrían salido al mercado. La calle se encontró abandonada. No parecía haber vida. Estaba todo suspendido. El viento sopló ligero y tuvo la sensación de sentirse solo de nuevo. Dio vueltas por las casas abandonadas sin hallar nada. Su cuerpo se paralizó al caer en cuenta que la abuela y la hija, incluso la niña eran fantasmas… Aquel pueblo debió ser asesinado por completo. Además ya era extraño que no hubiera muchas personas. Corrió por el mismo sendero por el que llegó. Tan deprisa como si lo persiguieran. Cada vez que se alejaba escuchaba como se desmoronaban las casas, como la tierra limpiaba sus huellas. Finalmente llegó al punto donde vio el pueblo por primera vez. Al girar, se encontró con la nada, con un montón de árboles cubriendo maderas picadas, escombros. Su pueblo natal había desaparecido.

― Ellas, ellas dijeron algo sobre… regresar, que finalmente descansará y que ellos serían libres. ¡Ella!

Su piel se erizó desde la planta de los pies hasta los últimos bellos de la nuca. Despacio como si le doliera el cuello, movió su cabeza en dirección a la montaña. Sus manos temblaban y no entendía porque estaba llorando. El hormigueo no desaparecía, no pudo mover sus piernas y escapar. Porque una figura blanca se deslizaba sobre la montaña.

― ¡NO! No me lleves… no aún. ¡Tú!

Su voz se apagó como si bajaran el volumen a sus cuerdas vocales. El aroma de sándalo se esparcía. La figura se acercaba cada vez más hasta hacerse una nube blanca sobre su cabeza. En su mente resonó una voz siseante y musical. "No es momento, ve y termina lo que debes… una vez hayas terminado, ven aquí. Te espero" La nube se desvaneció así como el pánico en Gintoki. Cayó al suelo temblando. Corrió o escapó lo más lejos que pudo y mientras corría las imágenes se iban quedando colgadas de las ramas de los árboles, hasta que al llegar a una carretera se preguntó porque corría tanto.

 _And then the love is a ghost that the others can't see, it's a danger_

 _Every shed of us should be you go to keep and in the dark, who you are (it's a danger)_

 _Gonna be the death of me, it's a danger_

 _Cause your love is a ghost that the others can't see_

 **-o-**

 **Notas:**

 **Raijin** _* Dios del rayo o trueno Japonés_

 **Walpurgis:** _Así se llama a la noche donde la diosa Walpurga o sus sacerdotisas salían de su isla secreta en Irlanda para legar al pueblo y tener relaciones con los hombres para procrear hijos sagrados que nacerían en los meses de Octubre y Mayo._

 **Brigit:** _Diosa Celta dedicada a la luz, el amor. Su simbología es blanca y según cuentan los guerreros y sacerdotes, eran de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos. Por eso fue que me base en ella para esta historia._

 **Beltane:** _Celebración del verano y la fertilidad de la tierra, justo después de Walpurgis._

 **Y con esto me despido, espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí y no se hayan aburrido. Sé que no es un fic común, de desmadre, romance y acción, pero es mi headcanon y mi idea, quería escribirlo para sacarlo de mi cabeza y escribir otras loqueras.**

 **Gracias por leer, me encantaría saber su opinión, ya que me esforcé mucho, no me había pasado que deseche dos borradores hasta llegar aquí.**

 **=)**


End file.
